


Absoultly

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [9]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan can only hope that you feel the same way too.





	Absoultly

Aidan let out a soft sigh as he allowed his makeup to be put on. He was already heavy in his costume as the makeup team fixed his makeup. He was away from you again. He couldn’t even call you and he missed you so much.

 

He held onto the picture of the two of you together. He loved seeing your smiling face. It brightened up his world. He remembered the day that the photo was taken. Your brother had snuck up on the both of you and snapped the photo. But the two of you were happy that the photo was taken.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_You laughed as Aidan tried to catch you. You heard his laughter behind you. You loved it when he laughed. It was something that made you continue wanting to hear him laugh._

_Aidan lunged towards you and wrapped his arms around your middle._

_You squealed with laughter. Your cheeks were pink from being in such close contact with Aidan._

_Flash!_

_You heard your brother laughing. “That’s a photo to keep.”_

_You turned your head and saw your brother grinning. He was waving his camera like a mad man.  You laughed lightly. “Let us see.” You said with a grin._

_Your brother came towards the two of you and showed you what he had taken a snapshot of._

_Aidan rested his head on the top of yours. He grinned at what he saw. The two of you together. He thought that the two of you were cute together. He felt his heart leap. Did you think the same way too? He could only hope, but he couldn’t ask you. Not with your brother right there. He was actually afraid of your brother._

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He let out of a soft sigh and tucked the photograph into his costume. Perhaps when he came home from filming he would be able to ask you out. After all you were the one that was keeping him going on this. He was just hoping that you felt the same way too.


End file.
